drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachensichtungen
thumb|Der über England gefilmte Drache, der sich später als Fälschung herausstellteAuch im 20. und 21. Jahrhundert werden noch manchmal Drachen gesichtet. Daraus wird oft geschlossen, dass die Tiere lediglich zurückgezogen leben, jedoch nicht ausgestorben oder sogar fiktiv sind. Natürlich dürfte es sich häufig um Hoaxes, Falschmeldungen, Fehlinterpretationen anderer Tiere (vor allem Vögel oder Krokodile) oder Fantasiegebilde handeln, da bisher noch keine eindeutigen Beweise für die Existenz eines Drachen erbracht werden konnten. Drachenwiki-User können im Forum Drachensichtungen über ihre eigenen Drachensichtungen berichten und diskutieren. Einige ältere Einträge dieses Artikels, für die keine Belege gefunden wurden, wurden archiviert, bis jemand Belege dafür angibt. Liste der Sichtungen 20. Jahrhundert 21. Jahrhundert *Im Jahr 2003 beobachtete ein Lehrer in Shinke-Cho nahe Osaka eine Kreatur, welche an einen Westlichen Drachen mit schlangenartigem Kopf erinnerte. Die Kreatur wurde unter dem Namen Nekohebitori bekannt und seitdem nicht mehr gesichtet, jedoch konnte noch niemand die Sichtungen zufriedenstellend erklärenMeta-Religon: Nekohebitori. *thumb|Das Foto aus TibetAnfang Juli 2005 veröffentlichte ein chinesischer Hobbyfotograf zwei spektakuläre Drachen-Fotos im Internet, die er selbst aufgenommen haben will. Der Mann berichtete der "Echotimes", dass er sich gerade auf dem Rückflug von der "Qinghai-to-Xizang Railroad laying Zeremonie" in Ambo befand, als er über den Bergen des Himalajas ein merkwürdig geformtes Gebilde zwischen den Wolken erblickte. Geistesgegenwärtig habe er seine Fotokamera herausgeholt und tatsächlich mehrere Bilder von dem mysteriösen Objekt schießen können. Obgleich die Fotos nur einen Teil des Tieres zeigen, ist der Fotograf davon überzeugt, zwei tibetische Luftdrachen geknipst zu habenWarren Ellis: Dragons over Tibet. *Im Juni 2013 begann ein Foto im Internet zu zirkulieren, das einen Blattschwanzgecko der Art Uroplatus phantasticus (en. Satanic Leaf Tailed Gecko) zeigt, jedoch mit Flügeln wie ein Westliche Drachen. Das Foto wurde u.a. auf der offiziellen Twitter-Seite der Serie Game of Thrones geteilt. Tatsächlich wurden die Flügel mit Photoshop hinzugefügt, das eigentliche Foto des in Wahrheit flügellosen Blattschwanzgeckos stammt vom Fotografen Piotr NaskreckiSnopes: Satanic Leaf-Tailed Gecko. It’s Like A Real Life Dragon?. *Ein 2013 veröffentlichtes Video mit dem Titel Dragon Flying Over England (dt. Drache fliegt über England), welches einen Wyvern zu zeigen scheint, konnte kurze Zeit später als digital erstellte Fälschung entlarvt werdenUFO-Blogger: Real Dragon Spotted Flying Over Truro, England : HOAX . *Im Jahr 2014 zirkulierten Fotos eines Östlichen Drachen im Internet, der angeblich von einem mongolischen Fischer gefangen wurde. Im März 2015 zirkulierten die gleichen Fotos erneut im Internet, diesmal angeblich ein Drache, der in Malaysia von einem Bauern geschossen wurde, nachdem er sich an dessen Hasen vergriffen hatte. Der Drache auf dem Foto ist eigentlich ein Modell, das an Fuchur erinnert und von einem Künstler hergestellt wurdeSnopes: Dragon Shot Dead in Malaysia?. *Im Dezember 2016 wurde vom YouTube Channel ApexTV ein Video hochgeladen, das einen angeblich in China, nahe der Grenze zu Laos, gefilmten Drachen zeigt. Auf dem Video ist ein typischer Wyvern zu sehenApexTV: Dragon caught on tape in China. Vermutlich handelt es sich um eine CGI-Animation, jedoch gab es auch Stimmen in den Kommentaren des Videos, die es für einen Pterosaurier halten, wogegen allerdings die fledermausartige Flügelform spricht. *Im August 2017 wurde in Südspanien ein Wesen gesichtet, welches laut Augenzeugen an einen Gargoyle erinnert. Es wurde als hundeartig beschrieben, anstatt der Vorderbeine hatte es jedoch Flügel. Das Tier hatte eine helle, leicht rosafarbene Haut ohne Fell oder Federn. Die Beschreibung erinnert, bis auf das Fehlen von Fell, an einen Flughund, welche es in Spanien jedoch nicht gibtCryptozoology News: Gargoyle-like creature spotted in Spain. *Am 1. April 2017 berichtete die Facebook-Seite von MoviePilot.com, dass in Island ein Drachenskelett gefunden wurde. Bei dem gezeigten Video handelte es sich jedoch um Screenshots aus dem Film Dragon's WorldSnopes: Dragon Skeleton Discovered in Iceland?. *Im Oktober 2017 kursierte ein Video im Internet, das ein von chinesischen Bauern gefundenes, 18m langes Drachenskelett zeigen soll. Das Skelett scheint aus Schaf- oder Kuhknochen zusammengesetzt zu sein, vermutlich handelt es sich um einen Scherz. So zeigt das Video z.B. einige Bauern, die auf dem Skelett reitend posen, was solche, die an reale Lóng-Drachen glauben, als sehr respektlos ansehen würdenDailymail: You’re dragon me on! The moment villagers crowd around ‘dragon bones’ that have been left by pranksters in China. *Im Oktober 2018 wurde angeblich über Google Maps ein 9km langes Drachenfossil in der mauretanischen Wüste gefundenStar Daily: Giant fossilised 'DRAGON' found in middle of desert on Google Maps claim. Dieses kann hier eingesehen werden. Tatsächlich scheint es sich bei dem angeblichen Fossil um eine Bergkette zu handeln. Religiöse und Spirituelle Erklärungsansätze Spirituelle Menschen erklären die Drachensichtungen und das gleichzeitige Fehlen eines eindeutigen Beweises damit, dass es sich bei Drachen um Geistwesen handelt. In diesem Fall könnten sie sich, wenn sie es wollen, dem menschlichen Auge zu erkennen geben. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass sich derjenige, dem sie sich zu erkennen geben wollen, wenigstens Ansatzweise mit Drachen beschäftigt hat bzw. deren Existenz nicht völlig ablehnt. Gründe, weshalb sich Drachengeister Menschen zeigen, gibt es mannigfaltige. So, um sie vor Gefahr zu warnen, um sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass derjenige, der sie sieht, sie als Krafttier, als Ratgeber und Schutzgeist hat (was oftmals aber auch auf andere Weise demjenigen durch den Drachengeist mitgeteilt wird) aber auch um die Menschen nicht ganz vergessen zu lassen, dass es Drachen gab und in nichtkörperlicher Form weiterhin gibt, zeigen sich Drachen gelegentlich dem Menschen. Es ist also nicht auszuschließen das es Drachen gab oder noch gibt. Quellen Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Kryptide